369 9 – Life is still unfair
by Writing is Necessary
Summary: A few months after Hisagi and Renji started dating, all seemed perfect. Except that strange feeling inside every time Hisagi saw Kira... But he loved Renji... right? -HisagixAbaraixKira with Kazeshini in the middle - Sequel of 369 - Life is unfair


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any Bleach character.**

**Warnings: Yaoi – explicit content such as sexual scenes, rape, extreme physical abuse (borderline gore). Dark story.**

**Summary: A few months after Hisagi and Renji started dating, all seemed perfect. Except that strange feeling inside every time Hisagi saw Kira... But he loved Renji... right?**

**HisagixAbaraixKira with Kazeshini in the middle.**

**Author's Notes: This is a super late Santa gift for the awesome ExtinctionOfReality. I hope you forgive me for my late gift my dear friend!**

**This is a sequel of 369 – Life is unfair. I highly recommend you to read that one first. And I inform you, this one will be extremely dark and heavy. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**369... 9 – Life is still unfair**

Chapter 1 – 69 – Prologue

Great part of Hisagi's months lately were spent in bliss and pleasure. Sex, love, more sex, happiness and pure completion.

Renji was finally by his side, and since they started dating, almost every night was spent with moans, sweat and touches. Skin on skin, panting, hard breathing... groaning and oh god, the sweat musky smell of Renji's skin.

His red hair, so long now, spread on the bed, his muscles contracting every time Hisagi pushed his way inside... How much he loved this man! So handsome, so gorgeous, so damn perfect.

And it didn't matter if Renji didn't truly loved him back, it didn't matter if Renji never said _those_ words. Hisagi was happy with just having him every night in his bed, hugging him as if he was protecting him from all the evils of the world.

It was perfect, it was amazing and it was painful... But not for his love not being completely returned.

Hisagi had no idea what it was, though. Something was wrong with him. His heart would randomly started bumping so hard that he almost had a panic attack... twice. He would feel like throwing up, and would get so damn sick that not even Unohana could cure whatever this psychosomatic bullshit he was having.

It was painful like his heart was being ripped from his chest along with his lungs and he was left to rot empty.

But not in moments like these now. When Renji was frowning with his eyes closed feeling Hisagi's cock sliding so fast and so hard inside him. They were physically perfect for each other. Hisagi only wished this would never change.

"F-fuck," Renji moaned, his voice so strangely weak and low. Hisagi leaned down catching his lips, his hand entangling the red silky locks. It was so good, he could feel himself almost coming.

"I love you, Renji. I love you so fucking much," he said before kissing him once again. Renji didn't reply. He never did, but it was al right. Things were perfect. Really perfect... he thought.

**0000000000**

Hisagi finished printing the first cover of this months's Seireitei Communication. The colour was a bit off, he had been obsessed over it, although everyone else mentioned the colouring looked great. But with Komamura-Taichou in the cover, he wished everything to be perfect. He tried so hard to convince the Seventh Division Taichou to be on the cover, that now he felt like he owed the best to Komamura.

The door knocked behind him.

"Yes?" he said without looking behind.

"Hisagi-san," a familiar voice spoke behind him. His heart almost jumped out of his chest. He turned around quickly.

"Kira!"

Kira frowned a bit, but slightly smiled.

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

"N-no! It was just all silent so..."

Kira looked aside and continued his smile. "Sorry."

Shit, why was he feeling like this? Hisagi was sure he didn't like Kira, he was cute sure... but he loved Renji with all his soul. Why would he feel like this in the presence of Kira? The panic feeling was returning.

"Do you need something, Kira?"

The blond's smile faded quickly.

"You told me to come."

"I did?"

"Yes, yesterday. You said you wanted to talk about something important."

Hisagi frowned.

"Yesterday?"

"Yes, by the Sanbantai, you said..." his voice died when noticing Hisagi's confused face. Hisagi didn't remember talking to Kira. Yesterday, Hisagi didn't even went to the Third Division. He got off work and went straight to Renji's place.

"N-nevermind..." the blond turned to leave.

"Wait, Kira!" he grabbed the blond's arm. "Is everything oka?" The blond blushed, looking down, he didn't dare to look at him. He didn't look happy any more...

"Everything's great," he said before leaving.

Hisagi's insides hurt. And he still didn't know why.

Some time later, he went to Renji's again. They were having dinner when Renji dropped a bomb.

"I think I'm falling I'm starting loving you," he said before filling his mouth with food. Hisagi almost chocked.

"W-what?"

"That's exactly what you heard, don't make me say it again, it will sound lame."

Hisagi couldn't handle the happiness inside. He jumped from the other side of the table and tackled Renji down.

"What the..." Renji tried to speak and he was pushed against the floor. "Hisagi, really? Are you a girl?"

"No, just happy that you love me..."

"That's not wh-"

"Let's fuck," Hisagi interrupted Renji, who stopped trying to explained what he truly meant. The redhead smiled at him, and Hisagi could almost cry. This was truly amazing.

He loved Renji... he loved him so much that he would die if he lost him...

**0000000000**

Renji ran through the dark forest, in the moonless night. He couldn't see or hear anything but the sound of is harsh breathing which he couldn't even control anymore. He just wanted to get out of this place.

His bare feet bled as he stepped rocks and broken tree branches. And he bled from many other places, some he was ashamed to speak off. He hid behind a large tree tired and shivering. He was sweating in the cold night, but he was trembling with pain.

He held the broken hilt of Zabimaru tightly. It had no blade any more, and Renji couldn't sense his zanpakutou's spirit since a few hours ago. His heart broke just thinking what that motherfucker did to his precious Zabimaru.

But it hurt even more that that shitty bastard did to him...

He felt like all his masculinity was ripped from him. How could he even report this? He couldn't... and what was even worse was that he wasn't able to report Hisagi, because of his feelings... But... what should he do?

He heard a sound coming from far away and in panic he started running again.

Hisagi was still after him and Renji couldn't handle any more pain, any more piercing stab. He ran... he ran all he could until his foot betrayed him and made him trip. He fell on the floor with no courage to get up. The energy was completely gone. This was the end.

He closed his eyes as he heard the footsteps approaching. He wished he never agreed with this, he wished he never made that deal with Hisagi, he wished he had conquered Kira to himself...

He wished...

His mind shut down as he lost his senses.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: I'm back to the writing scene, hope I'm not to rusty. Next updated for all my stories will come within the next two weeks. Thank you!**


End file.
